


Take A Bow

by tattooeddevil



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo is not as forgiving as Shannon would like him to be. Tomo doesn't care, because Shannon is an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Bow

The first night Shannon came round, he yelled at Tomo. He yelled at him for not taking him back, for being an asshole for not forgiving him. And then he had turned it around on Tomo. Tomo was never good enough for Shannon, Tomo never satisfied Shannon, Tomo was the asshole. It had hurt, maybe even more than the infidelity, but he hadn’t let it show. He had calmly pushed Shannon out of his house and closed the door behind him. He’d spent nearly an hour with his back against the front door, crying, cursing Shannon, until his back and butt hurt and he was forced to get up. Shannon had still been out there, no longer yelling, but softly crying on the other side of the door.

The second night, he begged. Shannon begged Tomo to believe him. He begged for forgiveness, for Tomo to take him back. He hadn’t let him in the house, but stepped out instead. The porch really wasn’t the place to talk about this shit, but it beat inside the house. Their house. Shannon reminded him of that often enough during his rant. Please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me, I love you. Please forgive me, you were never supposed to find out. That was the moment something inside of Tomo snapped and he had felt tears rising up in his eyes. He had quickly stepped back inside and shut the door, before Shannon could see the tears falling. Shannon didn’t deserve that.

The third night surprised him so much he let his guard down and invited Shannon inside. Shannon had shown up earlier than usual – and that there already was a usual for Shannon showing up at the house at ungodly hours was disturbing enough – and sober, asking very calmly and quietly to talk to Tomo. He had apologized for acting so crazily the nights before and Tomo was so shocked at everything, he’d stepped aside to let Shannon in. big mistake. What started out as seemingly civilized conversation and an apology from Shannon quickly turned into an epic screaming match that left Tomo exhausted and broken and Shannon with a shiny black eye. At least he had done something back, something to defend himself, to show Shannon how he felt. He never felt worse in his life.

The forth night… Well, the forth night is tonight. He’s been watching the clock warily. It was eleven thirty the first and second night, eight fifteen the third night, but Tomo somehow felt this wasn’t going to a like the previous night. Not with the way that one had ended. His knuckles still hurt from where they had collided with Shannon’s cheek. His heart still ached with the guilt for doing it at all.

He watches the hands on the clock hit ten o’clock, ten fifteen, ten thirty. With every passing second, his heart beats a beat faster, his hands shake a nit more and the nervous butterflies in his stomach flutter a little harder. He doesn’t know when it happened, but he is scared. Scared of what Shannon will do tonight. Will he yell again, scream at Tomo for being an asshole? Will he beg again, or maybe tonight is something new. He really doesn’t want to find out.

The doorbell ringing startles him from his spiralling thoughts. He glances at the clock, ten forty-five. He hesitates, everything inside him screaming not to answer the door. He feels bad for hitting Shannon though and it makes him want to get up, let him in and apologize. One look at the picture frame sitting on the coffee table and it is gone though. Arms around each other, smiles bright enough to blind the sun, the day they vowed to love each other forever. Well, Shannon certainly fucked that up big time.

He takes a few deep breaths and gets up to walk to the front door. He can almost feel Shannon standing on the other side. He could always feel when he was close-by, they had that connection. Putting a hand on the door, he sighs softly and hangs his head in defeat. Everything they had is gone. Gone because Shannon fucked someone else. Anger bubbles up from somewhere deep inside and the hand touching the door balls into a fist and pounds the door.

‘You fucking asshole!’

His angry scream is immediately answered by knocking on the door and a faint voice asking him if he is okay. Is Shannon serious? Is he okay? Of course he’s not okay! The love of his life cheated on him, accused him of making him cheat and screaming at him for not forgiving him. Fuck him!

‘Go away Shan, don’t you think you’ve hurt me enough already?’

His voice is nothing more than a cracked whisper, but Shannon seems to have heard him anyway.

‘I know I hurt you Tome, I know. And I am sorry. I really, truly am. Please open the door?’

Tomo shakes his head without a word. No. The last time he opened the door for Shannon he got carved up so bad he cried himself to sleep. No. He can stay out there. Where he can’t hurt Tomo even more.

‘Tome? I know you’re still there. Please? I’m….’

Shannon’s voice breaks. Is he crying?

‘I’m so sorry. I really, really am. I said some horrible things to you. I did horrible things to you. I’m sorry.’

Tomo feels the tears welling up again and he hangs his head with a sigh. All he wants is for Shannon to stop. To go away. To leave him alone and not hurt him anymore. Sinking to his knees, he feels the tears falling down his face and there is nothing he can do to stop it.

‘Please open the door Tome. God… I can hear you crying, you’re crying… Tome, please… I love you, I really do…’

If he loved him so much, then why did he cheat on him? Why did Shannon feel the need to sneak around his back with someone else? More than once! He feels like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Six months he was seeing someone else, half a fucking year! For six fucking months he acted like Tomo was everything to him, all the while fucking someone else.

Tomo scrambles up to his knees, infuriated, all the hurt and anger and sadness from the past week surfacing in one swift moment. He rips the door open to find a shocked Shannon staring at him, tear stained face, his hand half in the air where he was probably just about to knock on the door again.

‘Tome… I…’

Tomo grabs the front of Shannon’s shirt in both his fists and yanks Shannon against him.

‘No! No, you are done talking! You are done apologizing! You are done hurting me!’

He pushes Shannon away and watches him stumble back, lose his balance and trip down the small step of the porch. Shannon lands on his ass hard, but Tomo is past caring. He is past listening to Shannon, past loving Shannon. He takes the two steps it takes to hover over Shannon and towers over him.

‘Go away Shan, leave! I don’t ant to see you anymore, don’t want to hear you anymore, don’t want to be around you anymore! Do you have any idea what it does to me when you’re here? Do you have any idea how much I am hurting? You fucking cheated on me! Not once, not twice, but…. But… I don’t even care how fucking much, six fucking months you cheated on me! You motherfucking bastard!’

He could feel the tears streaming down his cheeks again, his hands are shaking so bad, his chest aches with anger and hurt. Shannon is staring up at him from his spot on the ground, at his feet and a little piece of Tomo smiles smugly on the inside at the sight. Gravelling is what he should be doing.

‘Stop apologizing, stop begging me to forgive you, stop yelling at me to take you back. You cheated, you wanted someone else, you needed something more than me. Take goddamn responsibility for once in your fucking life and own up to it! You’re not sorry you cheated on me, you’re just sorry I found out! You fucking, cheating, lying son of a bitch!’

Tomo turns around and slams the door behind him as he stomps back inside. He leans against the door, trembling all over with pent up anger, frustration and pain. He slowly sinks to the floor and puts his head in his hands. He hears no movement behind the door, but that doesn’t mean shit. A soft voice right behind him tells him he is right.

‘You’re wrong. I am sorry for cheating on you. I love you.’

He sits there for what seems like hours before getting up and, without looking outside once, going to bed. When he opens the curtains to his bedroom window the next morning, Shannon is still out there, sitting on his drive way with a sign in his hand.

“I’m sorry. I love you. I’m not leaving until you forgive me.”

Tomo hopes Shannon brought something to drink and eat with him, because he is going to be there for a long-ass time where Tomo’s concerned.


End file.
